


winters with yu

by nakimdoyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and so is Yuta, i gagged while writing this (jk i loved every second of it), jaehyun is so in love, jaeyu, self-indulgence, tooth-rotting, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakimdoyu/pseuds/nakimdoyu
Summary: If you ask Jaehyun how he feels about winter, he would tell you how much he hates the cold.





	winters with yu

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Jaehyun's birthday <3

If you ask Jaehyun how he feels about winter, he would tell you how much he hates the cold.

But what he would really be thinking about is how much he loves his good night’s sleep. Especially those with Yuta snuggling up to him under the covers, subconsciously demanding for warmth and familiarity. How Yuta sneaks an arm across his bare torso, burying his face into Jaehyun’s shoulder, sometimes the crook of his neck. It wakes Jaehyun up for being a light-sleeper, but it’s always a nice feeling to fall back asleep to.

Then he’d think about how much he loves those mugs of hot chocolate Yuta makes, or attempts to. It’s a different variety every day, because, _“If you’re gonna drink this so often, we should mix it up a little.”_ Sometimes it’s peppermint, other times it’s orange, most times it’s cinnamon. But his favourite is always the ones with little marshmallows on top.

It may sound greedy, but he also loves the hot baths. The ones he shares with Yuta at the end of a long week. The way Yuta’s smaller frame slots in between his legs, back flushed against his chest and eyes closed. They’d always first bicker about which scented candle to burn, but Jaehyun would end up kissing his way to making Yuta choose lavender over vanilla. So in the end, it’s still Yuta choosing, just a little manipulated.

Then he would start reminiscing their college days, Yuta, an economics major and himself with English literature. They had actually first met in winter, forced to share a table in a crowded campus cafe, the only one with a good heating system, both sipping on their own favourite beverage, Yuta with a latte and Jaehyun with a mocha. Three weeks later found them sharing a round table in the discussion section of the library, Jaehyun trying to finish the last bits of his term assignment, and Yuta, with a cheek squished onto the table surface, whining and cursing his major.

 

_“It’s not my fault if a nation isn’t producing enough of their currency notes. Why do I have to think of a solution? Isn’t there an invisible hand or whatever?!”_

 

But these days, he loves it when they sit across from each other, on the three-seater in the living room of their cozy little apartment, Yuta catching up on his anime series as Jaehyun reads a new book he picks up from the bookstore, next to their favourite BBQ restaurant. Underneath the blanket they share, Jaehyun would occasionally rub his foot against Yuta’s, resulting in the older playfully kicking him in the shin.

Sometimes he’d indulge Yuta by joining him during his otaku hours, their limbs tangled as they sprawl on the couch, Yuta’s head on his chest, neck twisted in some weird way to face the laptop screen. Jaehyun wonders how uncomfortable that must be. But leeching off of his body heat is a Yuta thing, so he doesn’t bother mentioning it.

Too often he catches Yuta sniffling as they cruise through the sad parts, because the Japanese has always been an emotional sap, but he would never forget that one time.

 

_“Babe, it’s an anime about high school volleyball, why the fuck are you crying?”_

 

_“Shut up! Suga is literally the sweetest angel ever, he deserves the world!”_

 

Jaehyun’s mind would wander to their evening walks in the ridiculous weather next, their fingers intertwined and stuffed in the pocket of his coat, because Yuta always, _always_ pretends to forget his gloves. Probably so they could do _this_. But Jaehyun likes it like this, when he gets to keep Yuta so close, trailing right next to him, their shoulders brushing, that sometimes they trip over each other’s foot. The ridiculousness doesn’t end just there because almost every time, when they arrive home, Yuta would scurry towards the fridge, reaching straight for a tub of ice cream, which he would then devour while mindlessly flipping through the channels on tv.

What Jaehyun thinks the cheesiest would be their little home workout sessions, scheduled every other day - some would be early in the morning before they leave for work, others later in the evening. Why? Because you’d think they’re running on treadmill and lifting dumbbells all serious, when really, they enjoy those push-ups with kisses in between the most. GROSS!

And suddenly his thoughts would short-circuit, replaying their spontaneous Ikea visit. That one time Yuta walked out of his office at 5:23pm and into Jaehyun’s arms, mumbling underneath the thick scarf wrapped around his neck covering half of his face. It was something along the line of needing two new pillows because his neck was sore, as if they didn’t already have five on their bed at home, not including that one bolster that always ends up on the floor when mornings come, even up until now. But Jaehyun agreed anyway.

They ended up spending almost two hours in the kitchen showroom, pretending to be some old married couple - one busy baking pies and cookies in the oven and the other sitting on the stool by the island, sipping on his evening tea. Jaehyun sat on the stool.  

They had to hail a cab home later that night, because walking to the nearest subway station in that weather didn’t seem feasible with all the shopping bags they were carrying. They did buy the two pillows though, but they also brought home a ton of other things, including a new set of cooking pots. Jaehyun had wanted it.

He also loves their obsession with socks, and the fact that they have a whole collection for the season. Any design, you name it, they probably have a pair. Yuta once came up with this idea where they each choose a pair of socks, then exchange one half with the other before proceeding to wearing it. Apparently it’s Yuta’s way of ‘feeling close’ to him. Jaehyun thought it was silly at first, but it’s now starting to feel weird to be wearing socks of the same pair on both feet. Maybe Yuta is an idiot, but he’s Jaehyun’s idiot.

Of course he wouldn’t forget their annual tradition; winter clothes shopping. It’s mainly the two walking aimlessly in the shopping mall just two blocks down from their apartment complex, with Yuta pulling Jaehyun with him into shops he finds interesting. _Interesting._ Because once inside, he would hold up a yellow faux fur coat against Jaehyun’s frame, and proceed to tell the latter how good it would look on him, with a pair of latex skinny pants underneath. Jaehyun would snort, because there’s no way in hell he’d let anyone catch him sporting that, and he knows Yuta knows that much. But he plays along anyway. A shop assistant had to shush them once, because Yuta’s giggles, or whatever noise that is he makes, could get a little too loud sometimes.

Jaehyun would then think about all the winter appropriate food he enjoys cooking. Some days he would ask what Yuta wants to have, but most days he enjoys surprising the love of his life with new recipes he thinks the other would love. Yuta may be a great baker, the master of all kinds of cookies, but cooking? Uhh, not so much. So, as he prances around in the kitchen, getting something from the fridge, then moving to the sink, and back to the fridge because he can never remember to get everything in one go, before finally moving to the stove, Yuta would sit on the other side of the small island, either scrolling through whatever it is on his phone or gazing fondly at the back of Jaehyun’s head. Sometimes Jaehyun’s face, but only when he gets the chance.

And nothing beats that feeling when Yuta had said, with a smile so bright the sun was put to shame, “I’d sworn to never eat soondae ever again since that day. But I guess your spicy stir fry just bumped it up to my number one favourite.”

Oh, how could he miss the most beautiful time of the year, with fancy trees and gingerbreads and eggnogs. Ew, Jaehyun actually hates eggnogs. And he’s glad Yuta does too. Jaehyun thinks ‘ugly sweaters’ aren’t ugly at all, and that was how Yuta’s decision to sign up for knitting classes came to be, only for him to quit after the second one, because apparently it’s easier to buy one, or many, than knitting one. Psst...Jaehyun had told him that before he filled in the online registration form.

But waking up with Yuta in his arms or sometimes halfway on top of him, makes snowy Christmas mornings even with a broken heater (it happened that one year, alright), still very warm and cozy.

 

So, ask Jaehyun how he feels about winter. Instead of hating the cold, maybe he would tell you how Yuta makes him hate the season less and less every year.

Because Yuta seems to enjoy winter. And _God_ , he loves Yuta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I'm good at, it's probably coming up with reasons to love Yuta, one after another, every single day.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
